Dosing systems whose dosage volumes are adjustable are known from the prior art. These dosing systems generally comprise a dosing sleeve and a dosing plunger that is moved in translation in the dosing sleeve. To adjust the particular dosage volume, external stop elements are arranged on the dosing plungers along the periphery in the desired dosing position and extend through to the outside by a corresponding window in the dosing sleeve. The drawback to these known dosing systems is that their manipulation is often not user-friendly. Moreover, the handling is not always intuitive.
DE 355 954 B describes a syringe for medical purposes. DE 1 035 858 A and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,466 describe various designs of an injection syringe.